


Now you're gone, that's just my luck.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you're gone, that's just my luck.

The door had just closed, Gavin coud still feel the small breeze it had sent his way. He lay crumpled on the ground, looking just as broken as he felt inside. He hadn't meant to scare him away, Gavin didn't mean to say those things to Michael. Now his boy had ran, straight through the door and Gavin was certain he wasn't coming back. It was a stupid argument, really. Gavin shouldn't have snapped, he shouldn't have flipped out. Now he was alone. The television was still going, flickering in the other room as a news reporter talked about the world. Gavin couldn't care less. His world had just left. Gone forever, Gavin was sure of it. Gavin knew he couldn't stay on the ground all night but he couldn't bring himself to stand. So instead he curled up, hugging his knees to his chest like he should have been hugging Michael in their bed, and Gavin fell asleep.

  
Michael didn't come back in the morning. Gavin's neck ached, his body hurt and his limbs felt heavy. His heart was in no better condition and his mind raced with upsetting thoughts. Their apartment was still empty, the television was the only sound when Gavin knew that it should have been filled with the sounds of Michael instead. On normal mornings, the red head could be heard singing as he cooked them breakfast or cursing as he dropped the soap in the shower. Instead, he was nowhere to be found. Gavin was both glad and disappointed it was a weekend. He didn't have to show his miserable face at work, didn't have to sour everyone else's mood because of his own and yet it also meant he wouldn't be able to see Michael. He wasn't sure where he went, simply certain he was gone and wouldn't be back. His clothes and things were still here, that was always good news. But Gavin assumed the only reason they were still here was because Michael simply couldn't be bothered to get them.

  
So Gavin used what little motivation he had left to drag himself to the kitchen, pouring his own coffee and making breakfast for one. The dishes were still in the sink from their last meal, one that was spent arguing instead of the loving gazes and small talk Gavin was used to. Gavin didn't bother to clean last night's dishes up, knowing that at the bottom of the pile one plate lay in pieces from where Michael threw it in last night. He sat alone on the table, chewing on the bacon that didn't taste quite right and sipping at the coffee that was far too bitter and so hot it burnt. Gavin was numb to that though, focusing instead on the empty space in front of him that really should have been filled with a smiling, chatty Jersey boy. Gavin's shoulders slumped with the weight of his next breath, a large sigh trickling past his lips as Gavin told himself he'd have to come to terms with it. Michael wouldn't be returning to that spot again.

  
Leaving his half eaten breakfast on the table, Gavin abandoned his coffee as well and stumbled to the living room. He collapsed onto the couch, staring blankly at the screen as the television talked at him. It did very little to distract Gavin, instead serving to make him feel worse as bad story after bad story flashed across the screen. It seemed as though the entire world was having a bad day as well and Gavin took little comfort in it. Soon the people on the TV became one colourful blur and the noise just turned to static in Gavin's ears. He knew he should take a shower, perhaps comb through his hair and sort himself out and yet Gavin didn't have the will too. There was no one around for him to impress anymore. It was just him and Gavin couldn't care less if he looked like a homeless man in that moment.

  
Eventually Gavin fell asleep, his aching limbs practically singing with the comfort of the sofa compared to the floor from the night before. Gavin knew this because he was suddenly startled awake by a noise, eyes widening as he kept still. Someone was entering his apartment, trudging down the hall and coming right for him. Gavin was frightened, far too frightened to move as the door swung open and a familiar face stared back at him. Michael. He looked no better than Gavin felt, eyes bloodshot and bags hanging loosely below them. Michael stared at Gavin and internally Gavin willed him away, wished he'd simply take his stuff and leave. Of course, the world was cruel and instead Michael walked towards Gavin. He didn't say anything and Gavin supposed that made it worse. Gavin shut his eyes as he neared, hoping he could stay oblivious as Michael packed and left him for the second time that week.

  
Instead, the couch sunk by Gavin's feet and shaking yet gentle hands rested hesitantly on Gavin's ankle. Gavin opened his eyes, turning to face Michael as he looked down at him. The Jersey boy cleared his throat.  
"I-I'm sorry Gav." He said, his voice like gravel. Gavin briefly thought it sounded as though Michael had travelled across a desert for days without water. He dismissed said thought, slowly sitting himself up and staring down and away from Michael.  
"Me too... I'm sorry." He mumbled, voice threatening to crack and break as his eyes held loosely onto newly formed tears. Michael's hand moved, arm stretching instead to pull Gavin close and kiss the top of his head. Gavin relaxed into the familiar touch, grateful that Michael came back to him. It seemed Michael was glad he was back as well.


End file.
